Sleeping Yue
by Aristania
Summary: A parody of the classic tale, "Sleeping Beauty". Some characters might have different genders so if that doesn't appeal to you don't read. For BloodDove01.  Thanks for sticking with me.


This is a fairytale based AU written for ,and dedicated to, BloodDove01( Lady Blood Dove). I hope you enjoy Lady B.

The story being parodied is Sleeping Beauty.

WARNING: Gender changes and shameless fluffy stuff. Possible stupidity.

As you know, every good story has to start somewhere...

Once upon a time in the far off kingdom of Reedington there lived a beautiful queen and a kind hearted king,

Queen Natasha and King Clow Reed. They were loved by -almost- all, their only enemy in the land being

the evil lunar witch Ruby. Despite her apparent hatred the King paid it no mind, never once telling

his wife about the threat she posed. One day, in the deepest part of winter, the sun shone upon the castle

in what was considered a sign of good fortune. That day a beautiful baby girl was born to the castle.

The baby was of skin as fair as the snow, hair as pristine as bleached linen, and eyes as pale blue as the

lakes surrounding the castle. She was the snow itself it seemed but wouldn't prove quite as fragile.

The king and queen were very proud of their daughter and so a week later they held a ceremony to celebrate

their precious child surviving to see her first week.

All the nobles of the kingdom among others came to the celebration to share in the festivities for the new princess. One in particular was King Fujiitaka of the kingdom of Tomoeda. The two nations had been allies to one another for quite some time and in return King Clow had promised King Fujiitaka' s son the hand of his first born daughter Yue. Prince Touya really didn't know what to think other than he felt bad for the lovely princess because she couldn't choose her own destiny. None-the-less, he was awe stricken by the child and the three year-old sat by her side all evening as if showing that she would be his. It was an hour into the party when the fairies and fae

Were ready to present their gifts. From the pink fairy Sakura came the gift of beauty, from the blue fairy Tomoya came the gift of grace, but just as the green fae Sayoran was about to give his gift… In a cloud of smoke The evil witch Ruby appeared in an outfit of garish pinks and overwhelming black hues. "Ohhh… how sweet of you to throw a little party just for that little BRAT and NOT invite ME!" She screeched. "I…I'm sorry. We didn't think you'd want to come." Stuttered the king whilst his wife ran to grab Yue from her crib. "Ah, ah, ah." Cooed Ruby while wagging her finger in a mock gesture of chastisement. "Not until I've given her my gift." She said with an evil smirk. "While it is true she will be beautiful in all aspects you will not get to enjoy her for long. On her sixteenth birthday she will prick her finger on a spinning wheel and die, And there's nothing you can do about it!" And with an evil cackle she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "What shall we do!" the queen cried. "If I may your highness," Interrupted the fae," My gift shall state that though she shall prick her finger she won't die, simply sleep until found by true loves first kiss." This relieved the king and queen but they new it still wasn't safe so they promptly ordered all of the spinning wheels in the kingdom burned and bid their child a final farewell as she was whisked away to what they hoped was a safer home…

Tomorrow was Yue' s sixteenth birthday and she was finally going to get to see the palace. Her aunts Sakura and Tomoya had told her all about it! Uncle Sayoran wouldn't tell her anything, he was so mean! But Yue didn't mind because she knew it was for the best. The three had shooed her off to go play in the forest while they made the cake and the new dress they had promised her. "Kero, I'm back!" Yue called to alert her forest friend she had returned. "Welcome back Yue!"

Cerberus called as he emerged from his den. "I brought your favorite Kero!" Yue smiled as she saw the great protector of the forest's eyes light up with childish delight. "PUDDING! I LOVE pudding!" He screamed and tackled the princess to the ground licking her face. "Ok, ok!"

She giggled as the giant lion removed himself from atop her small frame to claim his prize…

… Back at the cottage with the fairies and fae…

"Vanilla cake with strawberry icing!", "NO! Chocolate with green fondant!" Sakura and Sayoran

were yelling back and forth about the type of cake they should bake for Yue while Tomoya worked on the dress. "What about Chocolate cake with strawberry icing?" Tomoya called in from her place in the sitting room. There was a moment of silence before she heard a pair of simultaneous, "Ok!' s". Yep, that's all she was good for it seemed. Making dresses and solving potentially life threatening arguments. Finally it was all done…

…Back to Yue and Cerberus…

"YUE! It's time to come in!" Shouted Tomoya from the front door of the cottage. "Sorry Kero, looks like I have to go now." She said

while scratching the big cat behind his ear. "Okay, come back soon Yu." Kero said using his nickname for the girl. " 'Kay!" She

yelled back as she got further and further away. Kero knew he wouldn't be seeing her again for a long while. He didn't know how he knew, he just knew. "I'm home!" Yue called as she kicked off her shoes and ran into the kitchen to make sure nothing was broken.

"Good, everything's in one piece." She breathed a sigh of relief before drawing in her breath yet again at the sight of her new gown.

It was elegant with puffed out sleeves that reached just below her shoulder and a long flowing skirt the started under her breast.

(Similar- not exactly the same as- to the dress the moon princess wore in the series Sailor Moon) The skirt was tied off with a ribbon under her bust line and was intricately designed with floral patterns on the entrails of the skirt. She loved it to say the least.

After dawning said dress the four had a quick bite of cake and then it was off to the palace. However unbenounced to any of them, they were being silently observed by a pair of watchful blue eyes.

Upon arriving they were welcomed as if royalty though Yue- being ever naïve and in the dark on the whole princess affair- didn't quite understand why they were being treated as such. She thought it was a kind gesture none-the-less though so she ignored it.

After meeting the king Yue was allowed to roam the grounds freely. She adored the gardens. She thought the flowers were gorgeous, and as she was admiring the lovely blooms she caught sight of something shining from the corner of her eye. It was in the tower window and refused to be ignored. Feeling almost transfixed the girl couldn't help her curiosity and went to investigate.

Upon reaching the room from which the light had shined down Yue saw that it was from the sharp metal tip of some machine she had only heard was referred to as a spinning wheel. The sun had peeked thru a minuscule hole in the rafters and was shinning on the spindle. If she had known before hand just how conveniently placed this device was she probably would have shied away but not knowing of the first weeks of her birth she decided to reach out and touch the strange device. That's where things went wrong.

As she drew a single crimson drop of blood, the princess' eyelids fluttered shut and she fell into a deep slumber. All through out the castle the fae' s words echoed for all to hear…"Though she will be pricked, the princess shall not die. Only sleep until found by true love's first kiss… And all of the castle shall sleep with her." The fae finished as the castle faded into silence. And all was still.

The fairies moved the sleeping princess Yue to a secluded room in the highest tower to await her prince before heading back to regroup. They never got the chance. The evil witch Ruby had noticed the lack of activity by way of her crystal ball and had a very wicked idea. Upon arriving the fairies and fae took attack formation but Ruby was too quick. She threw them from the grounds with one swift burst of magic. Afterwards she rose a hedge of briars to surround the castle almost as if willing the hedge to swallow it up. Lastly she summoned a large panther-like winged animal of at least fifty feet in stature, commanding it to guard nothing but the princess' tower. It complied easily and Ruby returned to her 'kingdom'. The fairies and fae could no longer enter.

Ten years later…

It was prince Touya' s thirtieth birthday. He would be forced to take a queen soon since princess Yue had yet to be found.

He HAD known where she was at one point, stumbling upon her in the woods and then following her back to the cottage where she had been staying. But she had left there years ago and never returned. Surprisingly enough, with the disappearance of the princess,

the kingdom of Reedington had actually followed suit. Touya was riding at an easy trot down the road to the once great city as he had done every day for the last eight-and-a-half years prior hoping to find something to lead him to his betrothed. He was decked out in full silver body armor bejeweled with Tomoeda' s signature blue sapphires and complete with a helmet he refused to wear. He always did this for some reason and he was about to find out why. It was a good thing he had brought a book and not a sword that was for sure. Upon arriving he spied a little pink blur where the city once stood. Then a blue, then green too! "Look guys! He's finally come!" Shouted a tiny voice to his left. "About time!" Came from the green one. Touya was surprised, he had never seen fairies before. "Ah… hi." He said almost- almost but not quite- sounding startled. "HI!", "Good evening", "Hey". They fairies and fae greeted.

Touya was about to ask what they wanted when the blue fairy spoke up. "If you are ready prince Touya, your princess awaits." She gave him a dreamy smile. He was REALLY shocked. How could she have known his… well anyone who reads the newspapers would probably know his name he reasoned. But how did she know about Yue? He was about to voice this question when suddenly the helmet he was carrying for some reason was ripped from his hands, slammed down on his head HARD, and he was pushed straight thru a giant wall of thorns that probably would have shredded him to ribbons if he hadn't been wearing armor.

Touya opened his eyes to the lost kingdom of Reedington, all of it's former glory coated in moss and ivy, it's people fast asleep where they stood the fateful day that they blinked off of the map. The prince stood awe struck for a moment before realizing,

1: He was holding a book, and 2: There was a fifty-foot cat running straight for him! Touya screamed and was prepared to run as the beast approached but upon noting that the curtains of the tower window it had been guarding were of the same quality as the gowns worn by Yue, he decided that it was best to just face the stupid thing and get it over with so he could have time to investigate. He didn't really have any weapons to defend himself with so he opted to just bash it on the foot with the book he had- for whatever reason- and run like hell. Well, the plan worked. Just not how he thought it would. The cat- upon seeing the book- transformed down to the size of a winged kitten, chastised him about his treatment of the book telling him he should treat good literature properly, and then took the book off in a huff not realizing that a dagger had fallen out of a loose pocket in the cover. Touya saw it and picked it up.

"Well, I've already defeated that monster thing so I don't need this now." He thought to himself throwing it behind his back and hitting Ruby- who had been coming over to see what all the fuss was about- square in the chest with the tip, setting it in deep enough so as to allow her to bleed to death but not automatically kill her. Touya didn't here her muffled cry of pain and he also didn't know what he had just done, all he knew was that he had to find Yue. Surely enough he did find his princess. Like he had assumed she was in the tower that cat had been guarding but he couldn't figure out how to wake her. He had tried whispering in her ear, calling out her name, even shaking her prone form. Nothing worked until…"Kiss her"… Something echoed in his mind.

The next time it wasn't so polite…"KISS HER YOU IDIOT!"… The voice in his head screamed. He didn't need to be told twice, so he did just that. Right then and there the soon to be royal couple shared their first and most passionate kiss. The prince pulled away just as Yue opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I love you", She whispered before he pulled her from her bed and whispered in her ear, "I love you too, my angel". He had no idea where THAT had come from but he meant it anyway. "Where do you think your going!" Ruby hissed having finally made it up the stairs just as the castle around her started waking from the decade long sleep.

"Oh, go be mean in the after life witch." Yue sneered before driving the dagger deep enough to pierce the woman's ink stained heart.

"Now where were we?" She murmured affectionately before locking them in yet another embrace. This is how the King found his daughter that evening. He was overjoyed that she was finally safe. After telling her the story of her birth she was taken into the palace along with her friend Kero whom Clow found a good companion. Times were good. The neighboring kingdom of Silver Glenn

was restored to it's rightful ruler- Fujiitaka' s twin brother Eriol- after Ruby' s reign as dictator and the three neighbors lived peacefully, staying that way for years to come. Yue and Touya were married and now rule as heir to King Fujiitaka' s legacy.

Their very happy together in the palace.

Now, for the sake of being cliché, They lived happily ever after…THE END

Hope it didn't totally suck. I also hope that it somewhat fit your vision Blood Dove. Thanks for reading and remember to review!

And to Gemini, I was pretty sure that I was reviewing quite frequently but I'll try harder if you think I don't review enough.


End file.
